


Yes, Ms. Mills

by PhantomDTG



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art, BDSM, Desire, Dubious Consent, F/F, Famous, Fluff, Intense, Kinky, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Sex Toys, Strong Language, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDTG/pseuds/PhantomDTG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is a young graceless introvert artist. She's assigned big spender, huge fashion designer; Regina Mills, one of the richest people in New York. Emma thinks Ms. Mills is the typical rich snob, and assumes she'll have a boring time painting her portrait. </p><p>Though Regina Mills has a very dark past, locked away, secured shut tight for years from others. She has dark desires that Emma has never experienced before. </p><p>Maybe painting Ms. Mills won't be as boring as she thought. Maybe she'll actually get to know Regina Mills instead of accusing her for what she thinks she is, and what's in the papers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrived

Emma's POV 

 

_ *So what are you gonna do  _

_ When the world don't orbit around you  _

_Ain’t it fun _

_ Living in the real world  _

_ Ain’t it good  _

_ Being all alone* _

 

I hit my alarm as it goes off, at 6:30 in the morning. I yawn and shift in my bed then I notice how cold my shoulders are. I groan as I realize it's my roommate and best friend, Ruby. 

"Ruby, come on!" I huffed, "10 more minutes!" I whined.

"Hell to the no! You don't have time for 10 more minutes." She scoffed as she kept snatching at my blanket but I kept pulling it back over my shoulders. It was like playing tug of war with a wolf, she was so strong so I gave up. 

Feeling the cool air on my skin, I heard footsteps. It was Lily my other roommate  and also my friend. 

"You heard her, come on Em, get your ass out of this bed! You don't want to be late for your flight to France!" She took me by my wrist, pulling me off the bed, I just dropped to the floor with a loud thump. 

"I hate you guys so much right now," I mumbled as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I already see Lily picking out my outfit to wear to the airport. All just to see this rich snob, Regina Mills. I was supposed to be painting her portrait to hang up in her mansion. She was going to pay me two million for it. 

Lily took out a blue tea dress and my black leather jacket, while Ruby got her make up kit and rushed over to me starting on my mess of blonde curls. Lily made me step into the dress, and she zipped it in the back. They were rushing around me like a make up crew, as Ruby did my make up Lily put my arms into each sleeve of my black leather jacket. Then making me lift each foot to step into her black kitten heels. 

"Why are you guys helping me out?" I asked 

They laughed at me and smiled, " Do you not know who you are painting?!" Ruby scoffed, "This is Regina freaking Mills, we're talking about! Only one of the top female fashion designers in the world, woman!" 

"Em, this is your chance to leave this shitty dump and stop paying off so much for school, your dad can finally rest for a while, knowing his daughter has two million dollars. This will open big doors for you babe!" Lily said in a joyful voice.

"Alright! All finished!" Ruby beamed. 

I walked over to my suit case and duffle bag full of art supplies were. I picked up my bags, and the girls walked me out of the apartment still in their pj's. They looked like they were about to burst out in tears. 

I had an uber scheduled to pick me up, it pulled up soon but I was distracted from my phone buzzing in my pocket. It was a text from my dad, David. 

**Daddy: Forgetting something, Em?**

I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully about to text him back before it buzzed again. 

**Daddy: Turn around baby girl!**

 My eyebrows come together before I turned around and smiled wide. My dad  was standing behind me.

"Dad! Hi!" I gasped and hugged him tight.

I loved my dad, he was the only and closest person I had to call family. My grandma Eva passed from cancer, my grandpa Leo was murdered and my mom had a really bad heart. Well my dad has a twin brother, James and his wife Jackie but they only show up every blue moon.  

The girls were smiling at us, I walked over and hugged them just as tight; kissing both of them on their cheek. "I'll see you guys when I get back. I love you!" 

"Love you too, Em! Good luck, don't eat any snails." Ruby said and all three of us laughed with tears in our eyes. I didn't think it'd be this hard. 

"Yeah, eat a baguette and some crepe's for us." Lily smiled. 

"Will do." I chuckled. 

"Hi, princess." My dad walked me to the car, while the driver put my bags in the trunk of the car. "I'm coming with you to the airport, I want to see you off. Your friends told me you were going to Paris, Em I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going." 

"I know, I'm sorry but if I had told you, you wouldn't have let me go. This money is going to really help me. Help us." He was right I should've told him the day I found out, it was kind of embarrassing that he had to find out from Lily and Ruby. 

"Honey, if it's important to you, of course I would have said go..." He sighed and looked down," you are becoming your own person Emma. A real grown woman, you act just like your mother as the days go by. Just be careful honey, the French would love to take a chance at you. You already know what to do if someone looks at you funny, right?" He had this sincere and serious dad face that made me laugh. 

"Of course Dad, right hook and hit him were it hurts." I giggled 

"That's my girl." He kissed my head and I laid my head on his shoulder.

 

When we got to the ASA, dad stepped out first and held the door open for me. The driver got out and took my bags out the trunk, my dad gave him his card and paid for the ride. My dad has my suitcase ,with his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we walk through the airport.  

I go through security and get my bags checked, my dad comes in with me so we just find some sits and wait for my flight to be called. 

"Flight BD9032 at Gate B1 to Paris  is now boarding." A lady announces about 15 minutes later. 

I got up with my suitcase and bag, clutched in my hand. I turned to my dad and smiled, " That's me." 

"It is," he sighed, "Be safe, Em. Call me when you get there, alright?" 

I put my bags down, hugging him tight. "I will and I will definitely call you and the girls oh and uncle James and aunt Jackie! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." 

He laughs, "Alright, I believe you." He squeezes me one last time before kissing my head. "I love you, princess." 

"I love you too, dad!" With that I rush over to my gate, people are putting their bags up and finding their sits. I did the same and took out my white wireless solo beats. I linked them too my phone and put on some Adele, laying back and relaxing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  When we landed in Paris, I grabbed my bags walking out to the bridge and into the airport. I made my way to the entrance of the airport, people were loud and all I heard was French. It instantly made my head hurt but I heard my name being called "Ms. Swan!" A few more times I heard a man shout "Ms. Swan!" 

I turned to find a bunch of men huddled together, holding up signs with people's names on them. I saw a blue eyed, brown haired man with a fringe haircut and stubble on his face in a black suit. He held up a sign that said "E. Swan" in bold and black. 

"Oh sorry." I walk over to him and he takes my duffle bag and suitcase. "Thank you, oh no wait... Merci!" I smiled and he chuckled. 

"Vous êtes la bienvenue, Madame Swan." His voice was deep and his accent was there, "I will be your driver for today and the remaining of your stay in Paris." He said, " My name is Graham." 

Graham looked like he was in his late twenties, a pretty handsome dude if you ask me. He and I walked outside, up to a limo. I figured Ms. Mills would be inside but she wasn't. 

"No, Ms. Mills?" I asked raising an eyebrow. 

"No not today, Ms. Swan." I looked at him through the mirror. " Ms. Mills will be meeting you in the morning. She figured you would be need a lot of rest from your flight. You will be staying at La Maison Champs-Elysées Hotel during your stay in Paris. It is a five star hotel and is only 10 minutes away from the airport." 

I nodded, most definitely impressed, "Thank you, Graham." 

Five minites later we pulled up to the hotel. There was a man standing out front, opening the door for people coming in and out. This must have been where Ms. Mills was staying at too, and all of a sudden I think I became anxious to see Ms. Mills. I just want to get this over with, rich people thought they were better than everyone else that didn't have what they had. 

"Will Ms. Mills be staying here too?" I asked, he laughed and shook his head. 

"No, Ms. Swan. Ms. Mills is staying at her Chateau in Perche, Loire Valley it's a very beautiful place."

Her own Chateau, nice. I guess the thought of meeting her here in the morning is out. So I guess I will either be painting her there or somewhere else. My reservations at the hotel were already made by Ms. Mills. 

Woah, wait a minute! She's covering everything, ok she's nicer than I thought. Graham took my bags from the back of the limo. 

The red head at the front desk told me to have a wonderful stay. Her eyes lit up at the meantion of Ms. Mills' name. She handed me my room key, which was gold with white roses printed on it. I turned it over and it read 'Penthouse Suite' 

Out of all the hotels, and of all rooms Ms. Mills could have offered or given me. She chose to give me the biggest room, which didn't even look like a room. It was as big as Ruby, Lily and I's apartment... probably bigger. I mean I was just painting her portrait, Jesus!

There was a living room, a dining room, a vanity closet, white marble floors. A desk with an apple computer sitting on top of it. The bathroom was as big as my bedroom back home, there was even a setting pad inside the shower. And two very large tv's one in the living room and one in the bedroom. This was luxury. 

I sat down on the bed and felt the sheets, it was definitely the softest bed I had ever been on. Laying back, I instantly melted into the bed. 

It all hit me that this luxury was coming from Regina Mills. Some rich lady I would just be painting for tomorrow. My things back home are nothing compared to all these things. This is only for my stay, Ms. Mills just wants to make sure her painter has the finest things instead of some two star hotel smuck. 

Graham helped me get settled in, he set my duffel bag down near the desk and my suitcase inside the bedroom. 

"Merci, Graham." I grabbed my bag and pulled out my wallet giving him twenty dollars. With that he smiles wide. 

"Au revior, Madame Swan." He winks and closes the door behind him. I flop onto the bed again and decide to order room service. 

I did have a long flight, I'm pretty hungry. It's 11:37 here, so that means it's like 5:37 back home.   

A woman answers the phone and of course already knows that Ms. Mills would be paying for everything. I order a cheeseburger with mushrooms and a side of fries, a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top, and some red wine. It all came about 30 minutes later and it just had to be some of the best food I've ever tasted. Probably because I was so hungry but I couldn't tell. 

The man that brought up my food, also showed up with a black box with a golden key in a glass case. A letter by the tray where the box and key were, it read 'Open Me' on the front. 

_Hello Ms. Swan, _

_I am glad that you made it to Paris safely, all in one piece. I hope this hotel meets your standards, if it does not feel free to call my publicist Mr. Glass so we may find you a better one. I want to thank you for taking my offer on this project, I will do it personally once we met tomorrow and discuss the basics. The black box I had brought to your room will indeed come in handy for your stay in Paris. Just in case you wish to do any shopping or sight seeing. Please do whatever it is you want with it. Until tomorrow. _

_Ms. Regina Mills_

 

I saw her publicist's number at the end of the letter. After reading the letter I opened the glass case with the gold key  and placed it inside the keyhole. It opened with a click, I looked inside and found another letter. It's on a full sheet this time, not a card; I lift the paper up and see a gold MasterCard. 

_Ms. Swan, _

_$25,000! A little start for your stay here in Paris. As I've already informed you do what you will with it. This is a stay card, so while you're here if you ever run out of money, an email will be sent to my publicist and I will be told and put more on it for you. My driver has informed me that you seemed impressed and to like the hotel you are in. Still should there be any problems, questions or concerns; contact Mr. Glass. Goodnight and pleasant dreams! _

_Ms. Regina Mills_

I closed the box and grabbed my phone from my bag. I have a text from my dad, I hurried dialing his number. 

"Emma!" I heard him gasp in relief, though I think he was probably about to have a panic attack. 

"Hey dad, I'm safe. I'm in Paris. Ms. Mills really went all out, Dad. I'm in a five star hotel and my suite is ridiculously huge." I said looking over my room again. "I'm safe." I reassured him. 

He laughs over the phone, mostly out of relief. "Alright princess, well get some sleep, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." 

"Ok I love you too, bye." I ended the call with my dad and walked across the room to my bed. I strip out of my clothes until it's just my bra and panties. I get into the bed and move my pillows around, then I lay back letting my eyes grow heavy. 

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up from my alarm. I still have jet lag but I'm gonna push through it. I hear a knock on the door, so I rush to the bathroom and grab a robe. It's a white silk robe and it feels amazing. 

 I rush to the door and as soon as I open it, a cart full of breakfast comes rushing in. The same guy who brought me dinner  last night brought my breakfast, nice. He lifts the top and I see an omelette, French toast, ha. Some turkey bacon and a croissant. There's another tray with coffee and juice. 

I also noticed another letter on the tray from Ms. Mills. I take a bite of my toast and open the letter. 

_Good Morning, Ms. Swan!_

_I hope you enjoy your breakfast. We will be meeting around 11:30 today. See you then. _

_Ms. Regina Mills_  

It was only 8:45 so I have about three  hours before I meet her, and paint her portrait. After eating my fantastic breakfast, I took a shower. Lathering up in this cinnamon scented liquid soap I bought, when I was done I got out and brushed my teeth. I was in the bathroom for about an hour and a half.

I decide to just where my hair back in a high ponytail, and of course there are loose hairs in the back. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled out a new pair of black overalls and my favorite Led Zeppelin-Celebration Day shirt with my black on white Roshe's. If I'm going to do her portrait good, I have to be really comfortable, this isn't like any of my other paintings which were just landscapes and things from my imagination. 

I walk up to the mirror and looked myself over. I put on my glasses and fixed my ponytail up a bit. In the heat of the moment I realized that I'm going to be meeting Ms. Mills soon. If I fuck up her portrait I don't get paid and ruin my life forever. Damn it I'm nervous now. 

To calm my nerves I order some of the wine I had last night. I poured myself a glass and drank happily. Relief washed over me but I don't want the wine to be the only thing on my stomach so I eat a few grapes. I grab my computer from my suitcase, logging into my Netflix account for a new episode of Orange Is The New Black. I continued to watch until I heard a knock on my door. 

I opened the door and saw Graham "Good Morning Ms. Swan. Are you ready to go?" Graham asked, "Ms. Mills is waiting for you at her Chateau in Perche." 

I nodded, walking over to the desk and grabbing my duffle bag. Graham takes it from me gently as I go to get my phone, wallet and room key. I glance back at the table and grab the MasterCard Ms. Mills gave me. 

We made it to the entrance of hotel, the limo was parked out front, Graham walked ahead of me. Opening the door to the limo, I climbed in and he put my bag in the trunk. He walked around and got into the driver's seat, pulling off fast. He told me her place was about an hour and 15 minutes away so I linked my headphones to my phone; listening to Kanye. 

As we pulled up to her chateau, I was in complete awe. The chateau was absolutely beautiful, it looked like a castle; it reflected of a lake infront of it making it look even more beautiful. Graham helped me out the limo and grabbed my bag. I looked at her chateau and took it in, it looked so old but the white paint on it made it look fresh. I was lead to the front door where a guard was waiting. He took me inside were another guard checked my art bag while the first one checked me with a metal detector. I just had art supplies, my phone, headphones and money. 

"Clear." The first guard said in a firm voice. 

The door was opened by a maid, who looked pretty young, she must've been new because she was standing next to an older woman in the same exact outfit. 

"Follow me this way into the living room Ms. Swan." The older maid said. So I did. 

The brick walls were painted white, mostly everything was white. Besides the  Persian and black colored furniture. Burlap chaise lounge chairs, a love seat and an all white couch in the middle of it all with Persian colored pillows. A large glass coffee table with a vase filled with blue roses in the middle of it. 

I sat down on the love seat in front of the flowers looking at them closely. I've never seen blue roses before, I've seen red, pink, white, and even yellow but never blue. 

"Ms. Swan," I jumped as I was pulled out of my trance, I pushed my glasses back up on my nose and looked at the older maid. "Ms. Mills will be down shortly. I am Reul by the way if there is anything you need. Anything at all, call me." 

I took a moment to take advantage of what she was saying. "Can I have a glass  of water please?" I asked and she nodded and smiled at me before walking out the room. 

Reul came back a minute later with a glass of ice water on a silver platter. All of a sudden I heard the click of heels, I looked toward the white spiral staircase. Silver heels and olive toned legs were descending the spiral staircase ever so gracefully. 

It was her! Ms. Mills. The Regina Mills. World-Wide Known fashion designer. She was like Carolina Herrera but better, younger, fiercer, and a brunette. Her clothes were old but modern, simple yet chic and elegant but hip and upbeat all at the same time. 

As she reached the last step I stood up quick, not knowing what to do with my hands. I just shoved them into the pockets of my overalls. I'm still looking at her legs, but with every step closer that she gets to me I look up. Finally meeting her eyes, which are like pools of chocolate. She smiles at me and the most beautiful, sexiest voice I've ever heard. 

"Hello, Ms. Swan." her voice sends shivers down my spine, and I get goose bumps. "It's nice to finally meet you." 


	2. Shopping

Emma's POV

I was left speechless by this woman, my mouth slightly hung open. I bent down and grabbed the glass of water off of the platter. I chugged down some water before speaking to her.

"Hi, Ms. M-Mills." I stammered out. Ms. Mills laughed. 

"I still hope your arrival in Paris and suite were in the right order and conditions. Seeing as you made it here in one piece." She grins at me. I notice that she has a scar on her lip, that just makes her look even more beautiful. If that was even possible.  

"Oh," I gasp realizing what she's asking me. "Yeah it was truly more than what I'd expected. Thank you so much. How has your morning been so far, Ms. Mills?" 

"My morning has been...rather well, Ms. Swan." She has this look in her eyes, I can't tell what it is. 

I clear my throat and push my glasses up on my nose again. "Well then...shall we get started?" I asked. 

"Yes, of course." She whispered. 

Ms. Mills takes off her robe, revealing a silver decorated maxi dress underneath it.  She turned around and walked over to a mirror hung up over a desk. The sides of the dress were open so I got a quick look at her toned stomach. It was sleeveless too, she ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown waves and turned around smiling at me. 

She walks over to one of the Persian chaise lounge chairs, and flattens out the back of her dress. 

A large landscape canvas is placed a few feet infront of her. I open my bag and take out my palette, pencils, brushes, and paint. 

"Oh no," Ms. Mills spoke I looked up to her. "Not with those Ms. Swan," she flips her hair. "We have far more... innovative art supplies for you to use." 

"Excuse me," I scoffed. "but exactly what's wrong with my art supplies, Ms. Mills?" I asked. 

She smirked. "Nothing at all, Ms. Swan..." the young maid from earlier walked in with a cart, filled with nice and clean brushes, some water, and a golden palette. 

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Ms. Mills thought my supplies were shit. Yeah sure my supplies was a little old but there was nothing wrong with using them. The supplies on the cart looked really nice, and I'm sure expensive as hell. 

"Ms. Mills...May I keep the supplies, once I'm done painting your portrait?" I took a chance and asked. 

"That was my intention from the beginning. A great artist should have a top quality brush. I'm sure those old brushes had great quality as well but, it's always nice for a change...don't you think so Ms. Swan?" She smiled brightly. 

I nodded, " Yes I suppose you're right." I put the supplies down and walked over to her. "Now...find a position that will be comfortable for you. So you don't shift or trash much."

 She did as I instructed; laying on her side with her left arm bent, her right arm resting on her thigh and her feet in a fetal position with her ankles crossed. The end of her dress sprawled across her legs, falling off of the seat. I walked back and looked her over, she truly did look beautiful. I walked back towards her. 

"Ok..." I moved her head just a little, she looked up at me straight in the eyes and I forgot anything I was about to say. I cleared my throat and stepped back, "Um ,yeah ok... Just try to move as little as possible." 

 I shook my head and pulled my overalls up. I pushed my glasses up again and made sure my ponytail was secure. I squirted the colors I needed onto the golden palette and grabbed my pencil, outlining her figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As I put the finishing touches on her portrait, the air had become a little thick. I think she noticed it too, because she chose to speak. 

"What will you be doing later on after painting me, Ms. Swan?" She asked, her voice was soft like silk but, still had this fierce pinch to it. 

I froze for second, asking myself the same question. "Um..." I bite my tongue, "Nothing in particular, I might go shopping... with the money you gave me. Buy a few things for my friends at home." 

"Well would you like to go dress shopping, with me once we're done here?" She asked with a toothy grin. She looked so persuasive with her grin. Her beauty is probably one of the reasons she's so well-known and at the top... Or not. 

"I can't ask you to spend money on me like that Ms. Mills." I said shyly. 

She laughed, "Oh Ms. Swan don't be inane." She smiled. "We're going to go shopping once we're done here. This could be nice between us, I've always like to become friends with the people I make business with." 

"Alright," I sighed with nod, she sounded like she didn't leave it up for discussion. "Well then Ms. Mills we will go shopping." 

"Ugh, please stop calling me Ms. Mills. It makes me feel old... Call me Regina." She moved a pillow and laid back, changing her position. 

"Ok then...Regina we will go shopping." I grinned, finishing my touches on the bottom of her dress and feet. I am careful and precise when it comes to her silver stiletto heels.

After 4 and a 1/2, long hours of painting Ms. Mills. I personally think it's a masterpiece, my muse is of Ms. Mills a masterpiece herself, she didn't look a day over thirty. I still can't believe she's designed all of these clothes, but never became a model. 

What the hell am I thinking?! I mean she's beautiful, but she might have a boyfriend or someone like that. I have to keep it professional. 

"Alright I'm all finished, Ms. Mil-... Regina." I had to stop myself from saying Ms. Mills. 

She stood up from the lounge chair, smiling wide. She walked over to me, and stood bye me. As she looked at it, panic started to rise in my chest. She's been looking at the portrait for good minute and hasn't said a word. 

"Do you... Do you not like it Ms. Mills?" I asked panic, hard and evident in my throat. 

"Oh Ms. Swan," she whispered, still marveling at the painting. "I do not like this... I love it!" She smiled and kissed my cheek. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

"Oh thank god! You had me scared for a second." I sighed in relief, she chuckled probably already aware of what she was doing. 

"Archibald!" she called out and a few seconds later a ginger-haired man came out from a pillar that was standing randomly centered on the floor. "Take this to my office to dry." 

Archibald picked up the portrait carefully, not touching any edges and slowly took his time walking down the hallway. 

Regina smiles at me, "I had a few fans put into my office to help the painting dry. Im going to go get dressed in something more shopping appropriate. While I'm upstairs, have some refreshments and relax. I'll be only a few minutes." with that she smiled and made her way up the spiral staircase. 

I pulled my overalls back down and started putting the supplies up, and just think to myself. So Ms. Mills isn't a snob, she just had a shit load of money. Regina wasn't too bad, but there was always more than what met the eye. Always. 

As I'm done cleaning up, Reul the nice maid from earlier walked in. "Would you like anything else, Ms. Swan?" she asked in a sweet voice. "A snack perhaps?" 

"Um sure. You wouldn't by any chance have some hot cocoa would you?" I ask and she smiles at me, nodding for me to follow her into the kitchen.

While she makes the cocoa, I sit on one of the stools. Reul turns around and hands me a tray of pastries, telling me to pick any one that I like. I see a bear claw and my mouth waters. She hands me the cocoa with whipped cream on top of it. 

"Do you have cinnamon?" I ask and she smiles sprinkling some on top of the cream. "Thank you, Reul." 

"You are very welcome, Ms. Swan." She smiles before turning around cleaning the counter. 

"Reul, how long have you worked for Ms. Mills?" I asked after taking a sip of my cocoa. 

"Almost 18 years, Ms. Mills has been loyal to the whole staff. She is a good woman, that's why we try our hardest to take care of her as she's done for us." She took a long sigh as if she was going down memory lane. 

"Does she have any family? I've read articles about her but none have ever mentioned family." I asked then took a bite of my bear claw. 

Reul was quite for minute as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. "That... is confidential." 

I nodded "I understand that. Thank you again for the cocoa." She turned around and smiled at me. 

"You are still welcome, Ms. Swan...You now Ms. Mills is quite fond of you." She whispered then instantly cut herself off. 

I raised my eyebrow. What does that mean? Regina only just met me. I think to myself. 

"Oh." Was all I could say. I'm glad that Ms. Mills at least likes me.

After finishing my cocoa and bear claw, Regina came into the kitchen. She was wearing a red blouson dress with a black blazer and black pumps now. "All good?" She asked.  

I push my glasses up and nod, hopping off of the stool I was sitting on, and Regina takes my hand leading me out of the kitchen. I can tell she was excited, we were out front where the limo was parked. Graham opened the door for us.

"Madame Mills. Madame Swan." He said before bowing his head slightly.

"Hello Graham," Regina said getting into the car. I got in next and Graham closed the door behind me. 

Graham walked to the front and got into the car. "Where will I be taking you this evening?" he asked. 

"To Herve L. Leroux, Graham." She smiles and he chuckles as he pulls off. 

"Ms. Mills the last time we were there, you shopped so much we needed to call for another car." He smiled. 

I giggled and Regina laughed," It won't be like last time Graham. I can't make any promises though." She sat back. I took in her outfit and looked at her legs. If this was a casual outfit for her, I would love to see what formal attire was. 

 

We pulled up to Herve L. Leroux, which was a huge store from what I could see out of the tinted windows. "Well don't just gape, Ms. Swan. Come on, let's go treat ourselves." Regina exclaimed. 

Graham got out and opened the door, helping Regina and I out of the limo. "Thank you Graham, you don't have to wait on us. Go have something to eat, relax. We will be ready in about two hours." 

He smiled and nodded, turning on his heel and getting back inside the limo pulling off. Regina and I walked into Herve L. Leroux, there were so many dresses and gowns. All of these were for woman who walked on red carpets. 

"Ready?" She asked, smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. She and I walked around the store together, and I chose a few gowns at least four.

I felt kind of weird holding gowns, I wasn't really a dress kind of girl. They were so expensive too! Most of them were over 2 thousand dollars, which is more than what my dad paid for his Corvette and he spent good money on that car just to get it. They costed more than Ruby, Lily and I's rent! 

I took the dresses to the fitting room, then I heard Regina's heels clicking their way over to the fitting room too. "I hope you pick a dress you like." 

I wondered why she would want to take me shopping in the first place. "I think I did...Why are we shopping, Regina?" I asked. 

She stayed quite for minute, which got me worried but then she spoke. "I'd like to take you to a fashion show tonight, my fashion show actually." She was sort of quite, " I don't like being questioned, Ms. Swan." her voice had a viper-like tone to it. Which sent chills my way. 

"Ok..." My voice trailed off. I have to admit Regina was a little intimidating and a little scary. I needed help with the zipper but Regina was the only one back here with me. 

"Do you need help with anything?" Her voice turned cold as she sighed.  

"Yes, I need to zip the gown up." I admitted. 

I heard her stall door open, and the click of her heels as she walked over to mine. She opened the door to get in, when she walked in I saw that she was just in her black lace bra and panties. It's a good thing no one was here but us and the two workers at the counter. 

"You look absolutely beautiful in this gown, Emma." She gasped. 

 I was completely zoned out, clearly still gawking at her body. There was a bow on the waist line of her panties and one in between her breasts. Hearing her say my name for the first time, was a bonus. The way my name rolled off her tongue, I could listen to that for hours. She looked down at me were the zipper was in the middle of my back. Regina takes it in her hand and stands closer, I can feel her breasts on my back. I gasp a little, which she notices. She looks into the mirror and meets my eyes. 

"We're both women, we are friends, Don't look so surprised dear." She whispered. I feel a warm feeling at the pit of stomach, I try not to move or make noise. 

"O-Ok." I stammered out as she zipped the rest of it up. My gown was satin white, and sleeveless. The front of it had a v shape that ended at my ribs, and the rest was paneled out a bit. It was short in the front and longer in the back. 

"Do you like this dress?" She asked her hands still on the small of my back. 

"Yes, it's a beautiful dress." I nodded. 

"Good. Find another that you like, after the show we're going to dinner. A colleague of mine, has invited me... and I don't want to go alone." 

I tried on the other three dresses, this time Regina had me model them for her. She liked the tea dress, that was black on top and gold with alchemy tartar designs on it. It had pockets which I thought was cool. So I chose the first one and the one Regina said she liked. 

Regina chose her dresses, once I was done. For the show she picked this silk sapphire halter dress that hugged her figure. It was split in the middle and had a cape. Her second dress was a simple black dress that zipped up in the front. That one had pockets too. 

"Shoes?" I asked 

"I already have some at home but we'll buy some new ones for you to match your dresses." She grinned. Regina and I walked to the front counter to pay for them. That weird feeling came back again, at the fact that Regina was going to be paying for all of this. I wasn't used to any of it. 

"That'll be-" I covered my ears before she could say the price, which I new was ridiculously high. Regina took out her credit card and gave it to the lady. The man next to her neatly folded the dresses and put them in bags. 

We walked to a shoe store, two blocks down from the Herve L. Leroux store. The shoe store was called Dash. It didn't take long to find a nice pair of shoes for me, but this time I paid for them myself. I bought a simple pair of black leather Jimmy Choo Anouk pumps for the dinner, and a pair of white Jimmy Choo Abel pumps to match my dress for the show.

Regina suggested that I get a purse to hold my things tonight, so she bought me a black Neiman Marcus bag. We left that store and walked another three blocks to Hermes, I thought I might almost pass out. She was taking me to freaking Hermes?! 

"Are you sure about this Ms. Mills?!" I gasped. Hermes was a really expensive place! They have items that cost over $20,000, and that was just for a shoulder bag! 

"Of course I am Emma, I only want the best for you." She nodded.

We walk into Hermes and I'm completely blown away. Regina takes a pair of black diamond studs and holds them up to my ears, seeing if they go well with my face. She nods and walks over to the section were all the bags are. 

"For you my dear... A Hermes Birkin bag of your own." She smiles at me. I walk up to the bag and look at it. It was a shoulder bag with white and gold. I turned over the price tag and looked at it; $21,700.

All I remember was reading the price and then falling into a dark abyss. I felt a sharp sting in the back of my head, I think I heard Ms. Mills call my name but I was already gone.

 


	3. Domineering

Emma's POV

 

When I woke up I realized that I wasn't in my bed, and I'm not in the bed at my suite. The room I'm in has grey painted walls and smells like apples. I'm in a bed! The sheets are up to my waist. They're so soft and warm and smell like apples too. I groan as I feel my head, it feels like someone hit me over the head with a telescope. 

"Hello, little swan." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to my right and I see the blue roses, I saw in the living room at Regina's place. I see Regina sitting in a chair next to the bed. Ok so I'm in Regina's chateau. Then I realized that...I wasn't in my overalls and t-shirt, but in a silk grey night gown. My hair wasn't in its ponytail anymore, but it was sprawled out onto the pillow I was laying on. 

"Who-" 

"I did," Regina stands up from her chair, and walks over to the bed sitting next to me. "You passed out Emma, and if that ever happens again I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself....I want to take care of you... You're beautiful." 

I start hyperventilating, I tried to breathe but found that it was hard. She took a glass of water off of the night stand and put it to my lips. "Just breathe. Here...Drink." I looked at her brown eyes which looked back down at me admiringly. I did as she said and calmed down. 

I sat up and picked my glasses up off of the night stand. "I... Thank you Ms. Mills... but I can take care of myself just fine." I drank some more of the water

She laughed lowly and shook her head slowly, looking down at me with determination in her eyes. "No little swan, that is not what I mean," she started. "I want you to be mine. I want you to be my submissive." 

I choked on the water that was in my mouth, almost spitting it out but I caught myself. "What?!" I gaped up at her. 

She looked back down at me with stern eyes. "Do you know what a submissive is, Little swan?" She asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah I guess I have a concept of what it is, but Ms. Mills... I'm not so sure about that..." 

"Emma," hearing her say my name is still  nice, but the way she was looking at me made me want to cover up the rest of my body with the sheet. " if you were mine, I could show you a world bigger and better than you could possibly imagine. I would give you everything wanted or needed in life, and so much more." 

"Ms. Mills..." I honestly don't know what to say. I looked to the left, trying to avoid her gaze. I feel if I look at her I might do something stupid. 

I felt her get under the covers with me then a hand go under the blanket and across my leg, straight up the night gown to my sex. I felt her fingers rubbing through the fabric of my panties. 

I gasp and try to get her hand away from my sex but she's a very strong woman. She grabbed both of my wrists, putting them into one hand while the other hand teased me. Regina pulled down my panties with her free hand, slapping my leg when I started to trash. I immediately stop, not wanting to be slapped again. I struggle but her voice is the only think I hear. 

"Don't fight it, Emma... don't struggle, don't deny it...Just feel." Her voice is so slick and domineering. Ugh I want to slap her for being so smooth! 

The panties ease off of my legs, I tremble as I feel her fingers at my entrance. She enters two digits inside of me and I close my eyes tight. My brain is telling me one thing while my body is telling me something totally fucking different. I give into my arousal and just feel the pleasure she's giving me. My breath quickens with every stroke. 

"Slow down." She whispered. I do as she says, breathing as slow as I could. "Good. You're such a good girl Emma... So wet for me." She purred into my ear, I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips. 

She kisses my forehead and I'm still trying to focus on breathing right. This teasing was fucking torture! I had tried to slow my breathing down but I felt myself, getting on the bridge of coming. I could feel it rising in the pit of my stomach. 

"Regina I...I'm- Regina!" I screamed as my climax rose and crashed down on me, leaving me breathless. She helped me ride my orgasm out, before my body went limp against the bed. My eyes became drowsy but, I saw Regina licking her fingers. I was weary after what just happened. 

"Rest, little swan." Regina whispered before kissing my head. My eyes closed finally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was she?" I heard a voice ask as I woke up again. 

"She is much better now. Thank you for watching over her while I hosted the fashion show, Reul." I realized it's Regina. I stretch and wake up, rubbing my hands over my face. I let them stay there, as I tried to rap my mind around all of what happened today. 

I hear the door open and close, the click of her heels getting closer. I felt the bed deep, she was quite but eventually spoke. 

"Will you take my offer, Emma?" She asked, "Think about your future, you could have so much in life." 

_To be her sex slave? Hell to the no!_

 I sat up quick in the bed, "No!" I hollered "I will not be your punching bag!" 

She sighed and shook her head, " It is so much more than that Emma, you could have everything you've ever wanted." 

"No, I don't want that." I shook my head." I already have everything I want at home. My family, my friends and my school, my life back home is what I want. Ugh my god, fucking rich people you're all assholes!" 

"Emma!" She barked probably annoyed but I don't care. 

I shook my head, getting out of the grabbing my glasses, and rushing out of the door. I see Reul at the end of the long hallway about to go down the spiral staircase. "Reul!" I call after her before she starts going down. 

"Oh Ms. Swan, you are well enough to be out of bed? Ms. Mills said you took a pretty hard fall and hit your head." She asked me, looking me over with worried eyes. "No, no you should be back in bed. I will bring you some soup and Ms. Mills should be there to do the rest." She said sweetly. 

 _Hell no this is the last place I want to be right now!_ "No! Reul, I need my clothes! My overalls- ugh, everything. Ok? Please, just get Graham. I need to go back to the hotel. Please?" 

"Alright," she frowned," right away Ms. Swan." she sighed. 

I found a bathroom, and rushed into it. I tried to lock it but it had no lock so I just put a towel on the floor in front of it. I turned the sink on and splashed some water on my face, thinking of what to do next. Easy! Have Graham drive me back to the hotel as fast as possible, check out and get on the next flight home. I need to get away from France asap! I know I sound like a child but, I finished the portrait, Paris was lovely, but now it's time to go home. 

I opened the door to the bathroom but Regina was standing there waiting for me. "Emma just think about this." 

"I did think about it! I don't want to be your little bitch that you just use and control. I came here to paint your portrait I did that, I should've left the instant I was done but I didn't. I just want to go home and live my normal life. It was nice meeting you Ms. Mills, but I have to go...So...please move." I said looking back and forth, between her and the floor.

She looked at me for a few seconds before she moved aside letting me by, I rushed down the stairs and saw Reul holding my clothes. 

"There is a bathroom down this hall." She handed me my clothes. I walked to the bathroom and quickly put my clothes on. While I was changing Reul knocked on the door. "Graham is here with the limousine, Ms. Swan."   

I slipped my shoes on and opened the door, Reul was holding my duffle bag and phone. She passed them to me, I smiled and hugged her. 

"Thank you, Reul." 

"You are welcome, Ms. Swan. It was wonderful meeting you, be safe." She sighed, I saw a look of confusion or sadness on her face but I couldn't tell which though, as I rushed out of chateau. 

Graham was going to open the door for me, but I took the liberty of doing it myself. 

"Please get me to the hotel as fast as you can, Graham!" 

"Yes, Ms. Swan." 


	4. Sugar Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold font = dream

Emma's POV 

 

I was in my hotel room, putting everything back into my suitcase. I was past being ready to go home. Truthfully I wanted to stay in the hotel for the rest of the night but Ms. Mills paid for it. She has a second key and could come in at any moment put me over her knee and tear my ass up. 

I leave my room and walk down the hall getting on the elevator. I ride the elevator down to the lobby, a man walked up to me and took my bags and suitcase. That was all I had, I didn't take the dresses, shoes, jewelry or bags that Ms. Mills got me earlier. I never went to the fashion show nor the dinner. 

But the money...the two million for the portrait. I stopped and thought, I'm sure her publicist will mail it to me or something. 

I walked up to the front desk, the same red head that checked me into the hotel m, checked me out. "I hope you had a pleasant stay, Ms. Swan," she smiled, "come back soon!" she exclaimed. 

Yeah, that won't be happening. 

Graham drives me to the airport, and we say our good-byes. He looked sad, but I didn't think anything of it. 

I get on the next flight home. I put my bags in the overhead and sit back in my seat, taking a deep breath. 

Regina wanted me to her submissive. I thought looking out of the window. I could still hear her in my head saying "You're such a good girl, Emma..." Just hearing that sent chills down my spine. 

From what I did know about that kind of stuff. Submissive were whipped and spanked and slapped and punished. And they couldn't do anything but take it. That kind of stuff scared me. Who would willingly want to be slapped, for someone else's pleasure? 

I tried to push all of my thoughts to the back of my head and sleep. 

**I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I realized I was in a bed, naked as I felt silk under me. I went to move my arm but, my wrist was tied in purple rope. I looked down and saw that my ankles were tied too. Panic started to set in, I get scared and whimper. I hear the click of heels but I can't see anyone.**

**"Don't worry...I'm here, little swan." Oh it's Regina. "Why did you run away from me when I wanted you to stay, little swan?" Her voice was low.**

**"I'm sorry, Ms. Mills." I cry out, she walked into the light so I can see her now. She walks toward her drawer and pulls out a white cloth. She  stocks toward the bed, slowly and kicks off her heels when she reaches the bed and straddles my hips, leaning down, kissing my right cheek. Her lips are warm as they touch my cool skin, making my breath hitch.**

**She leaves lingering kisses on my left cheek, then my forehead, and quickly down on my nose. She crashes her lips into mine, and I instantly kiss her back. She and I kiss for what feels like hours but I know is only a few seconds. It was getting hard to breath but I didn't really care. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like apples. She rolled her hips, grinding into me, making me gasp and arch off of the bed.**

**She took the opportunity to put her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues started to battle, and of course hers won. As she started to pull away, I went up with her not wanting it to end. She ended our lip bruising kiss, pecking my lips a few times before she kissed down my jaw and to my neck. She sucked and kissed on my neck before biting down.**

**"Ah!" I moaned arching off of the bed. She ran her tongue over the spot she bit, before kissing up to my ear.**

**"Do you trust me, Emma?" She whispered into my ear. I didn't trust my own voice so I just nodded and gave a small 'mhmm.'**

**Regina kissed my cheek and sat up straight, flattening out the white cloth before putting it over my eyes. She lifted my head, tying it in the back.**

**"Can you see anything?" She asked, I just bit my lip and shook my head 'no.'**

**She kissed my lips one more time and pulled away sucking and bringing my bottom lip in between her teeth, letting it go.**

**She got up from my lap and off of the bed. I heard the pads of her feet, then it was quite for a minute before I heard her move again.**

**All of a sudden I felt something hard and round at my entrance. She started rubbing circles at my entrance, before pushing it inside of me. I shuddered at its cold feeling, and because it hurt at little as she pushed it deeper inside of me.**

**"Sshh little swan, it's only a little ball plung." Whatever the hell it was, I felt it deep in me. I want it out!**

**She flips me over, so that I am on my stomach. I feel a stinging on my ass and cry out at the quick sensation. It was a riding crop. I felt her lips on the spot she hit, which made me gasp. She strikes my ass again but harder this time.**

**"The more noise you make, the harder it will be." Regina said sternly. I nod and bit my lip trying to stop, but I still scream and cry out.**

**Regina takes the cloth off of my eyes and unties my ankles and then my wrists, before laying me across her lap. I thought she was going to spank me but instead she kissed and caressed my soar behind. I feel her rub something cool onto it.**

**"You needed this, little swan." She sighed, "A good punishment for my bad little girl."**

**"I'm sorry Regina, I won't ever do it again." I hide my face in her leg, taking a deep breath and releasing it.**

**She stops rubbing my ass and I feel her rub my clit before pushing two fingers** **into my entrance. I can't stop the moans that escape my lips before she pulls her fingers out of me, bringing them up to my lips. They're covered in my juices.**

**"Open your mouth," I do as she says. She put her fingers on my tongue. "Now...suck." I suck on her fingers, tasting myself. "You're such a good girl, Emma." I sucked harder and moan, "you get so excited after your punishments, little swan. Why do you deny that you like this?"**

**She asked and takes her fingers out of my mouth once I'm done.**

**"You shouldn't beat on me, Regina. It's not right." I whispered and she spanked me quickly, making me suck in a breath.**

**"You are mine, I will show you right from wrong. I am the only one who takes care of you now, little swan."**

**"Yes, Ms. Mills."**

I woke up gasping and sweating. I saw that the plane had landed and people were getting out of their seats. I stood up quick, getting a little dizzy but grab my bags and exit the plane.

I turned my phone off of airplane mode, and dialed my dads number. 

"Emma?" My dad answers the phone. 

"Hey dad, I came back home early." I smiled.

"Oh! Well good! That's great, did you enjoy Paris?" He asked. 

"Paris was... was eventful. It was nice while it lasted." I sighed. 

"I'm glad princess, I'll call you soon. I know the time change and jet lag can be exhausting so get some rest." 

"Alright." I end the call with my dad before waving down a taxi. 

I take the taxi to my apartment, hoping that the girls are home. Knowing them, Lily was probably with her boyfriend and Ruby was probably at the club or fucking somebody. If I weren't in Paris, I'd probably be with... someone naked in bed. 

I take out my key and unlock the door, dragging my suitcase and bag inside. I walk up stairs and leave them by the door before flopping onto my bed. I grab the remote that's on my bed and turn on my Spotify. I choose my Theo Croker playlist and let the smooth jazz flow through my room.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Hopefully I won't have any more dreams.

XXXXXXXX 

 

I flipped my egg white omelette while listening to 'Ride' by Twenty One Pilots on my IHome speaker. I added some mushrooms, spinach and mozzarella cheese. I let it get fluffy before flipping it again and folding it. I poured myself a cup of juice before putting my olmelette on a plate and sitting down on a stool at the island. I start eating and grab the remote, turning on the tv, surfing through the channels. Re-runs of 'Merlin' were playing on CW, so I watched it until there was a knock at the door. 

Ruby came into the kitchen yawning, "Mornin' Ems. It's about time you woke up you slept like a sloth through the whole afternoon yesterday. I got the door," Ruby stretches until she gets to the door and opens it. 

"Oh." Ruby's voice trailed off. "Uh Ems, it's a package for you, you have to come sign for it babes." 

I hopped off the stool and ran to the door, seeing a man standing next to two large boxes and a bouquet of blue roses. I took the pad from the delivery guy and quickly signed for them. Ruby helped me get the boxes into the apartment. 

Ruby and I looked for a sticker, on the boxes to see where they came from but didn't find any. I grab a knife and cut the red tape on top of the box. Pink packing peanuts popped out when I opened the first box. We emptied it out and there's just smaller boxes. I take one out, open it and see a clothing bag for a gown. It another box there was two shoe boxes, and in the other box there was something wrapped in bubble wrap, I unrap it and see a Birkin bag. The Birkin bag, Ms. Mills was about to buy for me the other day at Hermes. 

Ruby gasped completely blown away by the expensive gowns and $21,700 bag. She was always into things like this. I didn't want anything from Regina, not even the beautiful dresses. I might just sell them, but Ruby is practically drooling over this bag. 

"You can have it, Rubes." I whisper. 

"What?! Emma, n-no this stuff is yours. I can't take this, you're really lucky girl, damn!" She exclaimed. 

"I guess..." I sighed. 

"Did you meet a French sugar daddy while you were in Paris?" She asked with a smirk and wiggling her eyebrows. I didn't answer her. No one could know what happened between Regina and I in Paris. 

"I need to go to Paris and find one for myself." She flipped her hair, and I couldn't help but laugh. 

I could only imagine what was in the other box. Ruby helps me turn it over and I cut it open. It's full of art supplies, the same ones I used to paint Regina's portrait. Should I just sell these supplies or keep them? Maybe I can donate them to my old art teacher. I couldn't decide, so I just sat in my room debating what to do with them. 

Lily came into my room, pulling me out of deep thought. "Hey boo," I smile and give her a quick kiss on the cheek as she sat on my bed. "You're not going to Ro's or Neverland? Just going to stay in the house all day?" She asked. 

I sighed as I thought about it. I would rather go to Dorothy's and get drunk rather than go to Neverland which was a stupid night club. Neverland wasn't really a stupid night club, but we always go there and Peter the owner was a dick. I'd heard of this new club called Gold's, it was run by this big entrepreneur named Robert-something. I can't remember his last name. 

"I'll go to Ro's." I say.

Dorothy was a good friend of ours, she was always reliable. Ruby, Lily and I had know her since our Junior year of high school. She sold weed at school, that everyone called 'H.G. cyclone'. I think the H.G. meant Home grown because her aunt and uncle grew it on their farm. She was a cool girl, that was always nice to us. She even fucked Ruby in our shower one night after getting really high. They never spoke about it again though. 

I was just fooling around on my laptop and drawing a bit before I checked the time and saw that it was 5:45. Ruby order for a uber to  come pick us up at 7:30, so I started getting ready. I hopped in the shower really quick, before walking over to my closet in my towel browsing through it. The vanity closet at my suite in Paris would be so useful right now. 

I decide on a white crop-top with some blue high waisted cut up jeans that made my ass look nice and my blue leather jacket, with my black boots. Ruby and Lily, ran into my room just as I got done curling my hair a bit. 

"Ready?!" Lily asked with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"Yup!" I nod, grabbing my phone and glasses. We headed out of our apartment, were the uber driver was waiting for us and got into the car heading off to Ro's. 

 

30 minutes later we pulled up to Dorothy's, Ruby paid the driver and we all got out. We walked down the stairs and to the door. "Ro! Let us in!" I knocked.

A tall skinny guy named Felix opened the door and Dorothy, sashayed up from behind him. "Good evenin' ladies... Ruby." She looked her up and down. 

"Ugh shut up, Gale. Let us in, get us a few drinks and roll us up some cyclone." Ruby rolled her eyes. 

"Are you still mad at me because I made out with Wendy. After having mindblowing sex with you in your shower?" He smirked. 

"Mad?" She scoffed, " Why would I be mad? You just think you're some big, bad drug seller and artist. I'm not mad, I just wanted a quick fuck. We're friends you can kiss who ever you want. I don't care, ok?" She asked. 

Ever since Dorothy transferred to our high school from Kansas, she has had her eyes on Ruby. She practically loves her, but just won't admit it. 

She let us in and closed the door behind us. "Mulan said she was on her way, she's bringing donuts. I ordered pizza and wings from Marco's. It should get here soon." 

"Cool." The three of us all nodded and replied in unison.

We heard barking and saw Dorothy's dog, Toto run into the room straight to Ruby. She gasped and picked him up. 

"Hi, Toto! Hey boy! Did you miss me?" She cooed and her just barked and licked her hand. 

"Where the hell are all the drinks, Ro?!" Lily asked as she took of her jacket. 

Dorothy smirked and walked to a cabinet, pulling out at least six different bottles of liquor. She popped out the shot glasses and Ruby, Lily and Felix all ran to her. 

"Let's get fucking waisted!" Felix yelled, Ruby, Lily and Ro all yelled 'Hell yeah!' Toto started barking. 

"Hey wait for me, assholes." I ran over as they all started downing their first shots. 

"Come on, Swany." Ro handed me a shot of Tequila and that's when it all went crazy. 

Mulan and some girl named Aurora came about ten minutes later and so did the pizza. August, Jefferson, Lacey and a few other people came over, and it basically turned into a house party. Felix plugged his phone into this really big speaker and turned the volume up all the way. The cabinets were shaking and I could feel the vibrations. Ro had a strob light, so she turned the lights off. 

*A little woozy but I'm nice now

 What the fuck right now? 

What the fuck right now?

 What the, what the fuck right now? 

What if we fuck right now? 

What if we fucked right in the middle 

Of this mothafuckin' dinner table?

 What if we fucked at this Vogue party?

Would we be the life of the whole party? 

Shut down the whole party*

The music was blasting and everyone was jumping around, shouting along to the music. I'm surprised no one's called the cops yet. I was pretty drunk, and even shared some weed with Lily. It made me hungry, but luckily Ro ordered some more pizza. 

This party really helped me loosen up, considering the last few days had been nerve wrecking. 

Things were finally starting to get back to normal. 


	5. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday! @Innerdemonz999

Emma's POV 

 

Lily ordered for an uber to come pick us up from Ro's place. It was 3:00 in the morning and we were all drunk. Ruby seemed to be the most stable out of all of us, even though she was high as hell. We made it home it one piece, bursting into the door laughing and giggling. I walked to my room, trying to keep my balance. I strip out of my clothes and flop down on my bed, I feel worn out. I felt my bed dip as two bodies got under the covers with me. Ruby at my right and Lily on my left. 

"Turn off the light Lily." I mumbled, pushing her back off of the bed. She groaned but got up turning it off, jumping back into the bed. 

XXXXX 

It was 10 in the morning when I woke up, my head thumping. I move Ruby's arm from around me and climb out of the bed, grabbing my glasses. I find a white t-shirt on my dresser, before making my way downstairs. I get a bottle of water and take some Advil to try and kill my headache.

I hear a knock on the door and I groan, putting my head down on the counter. Who ever it is can just come back later. I hear another knock so I make my way to the door slowly, running a hand through my hair. Maybe they'll decide to leave before I make it to the door. But there's another knock. 

"Just a sec'" I yell and pick up my pace. I unlock the door and open it. I see... Regina Mills. I gasp and quickly close the door, in her face. 

_Holy shit that's Ms. Mills! How the hell did she find my house? Why is she even here? Is she going to be mad at me for slamming the door in her face? Oh my god! I slammed the door in her face!_

I take a deep breath beforeopening the door again, she has this look on her face that makes me regret closing the door in her face. "Ms. Mills..." I don't know what to say. 

Then I felt a sharp sting to my left cheek, she slapped me. Ok so she is mad. 

"I tried to be nice, Ms. Swan...but that was disrespectful." She snarled. I just held my cheek, as she took a few seconds to calm herself down. "Get dressed, I'm taking you somewhere." 

"What? No! I'm-" she cut me off. 

"Emma...you will do as I say." her voice was so ominous, it made me cower a little. "...Or so help me." She warned. 

I just stood in the door way, gawking at her and chewing on the inside of my cheeks. She invited herself in, looking my body up and down. Her eyes were dark and hungry as she looked at my breasts. I remember that I was in my panties and t-shirt, then I was being pushed up against the wall. She pulled my t-shirt and bra down, freeing my breast. She licked her lips and the grip she had on my hips tightened.

"Oh Emma," she sighed before bringing her hands up to my breasts, caressing them. She looked into my eyes, and kept my gaze as she took one of my hard buds into her mouth. I gasped at the feeling of her warm tongue on my nipple. 

She sucked and bit down on my nipple, before moving to the other showing it the same attention. My panties were damp now, and my breath quickened as I watched her. Regina kissed up my neck and ran her hand from my breast, to the hem of my panties and pushed her fingers inside of them. She rubbed my clit a few times before putting her fingers at my entrance. 

"You're so wet, little swan." Regina whispered in my ear, I whimpered and close my eyes. She removed her hand and put both of my arms behind my back. 

"Ms. Mills..." I finally find my voice. 

"Keep your hands still behind your back, if you move them I will spank you. Do you understand me, Emma?" She asked looking at me seriously. 

"Yes, Ms. Mills." I nodded. She let go of my arms, and pulled my panties down. Bringing her bare knee up to my sex, making me rock my hips. "Ah!" I moaned. 

She crashed our lips together, taking my breath away. I found myself kissing her back, she slapped my ass so I took that as a sign to keep rocking. It felt good, everything was hot and wet. Her lips tasted like apples and coffee, and I found myself becoming addicted to the taste. 

She contiued to pinch and caress my breasts as I contiued to grind on her knee. Her knee pushed up into me hard, making me break our kiss and moan out. Regina put her hand over my mouth as she moved her knee and pushed three digits inside of me.  

I try to be quite as she pumps in and out of me. I closed my eyes tighter, as I arch off of the wall and my knee's start to give. She takes her fingers out of me and slaps my sex, making me yelp and straighten my knee's. My moans were muffled from her hand being over my mouth, but the were getting louder as I got closer to my climax. 

"Ms. Mills!" I gasped as I came but it was muffled by her hand. My chest was rising and falling hard, as I tried to catch my breath. 

"Good girl." She helped me ride my orgasm out, before she took her fingers out of me and put them inside of her mouth. She moved her hand from over my mouth and kissed me, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue, so I moaned but she pulled away. 

"Ms. Mills..." I start but I'm still trying to control my breathing. She ignored me and walked over to our coat rack, taking down my black parka. She hands it to me. 

"Put this on and grab your passport. I'll be waiting in my limousine." With that she opened the door and walked out. 

"What the hell just happened?" I whispered to myself. I quickly go up stairs and grab my bag and put my phone, wallet and keys inside. I grab my passport too. Why do I need this? 

Before I walk out the door, I write a quick note and put it on the counter for the girls so they know I left. 

**Be back soon, I might be gone for a while. I'll call you guys later. -Em**

I walked outside of the house and saw Graham waiting near the back of the limo. Was she visiting Maine? 

"Hello Ms. Swan." He smiled before opening the door for me. 

"Hi Graham." I said still kind of confused. I got into the back and Regina was waiting, making herself a glass of something. "Are you visiting Boston, Ms. Mills?" I asked. 

"No, I have a home in Maine." Regina smiles, "I have a few office's in New York and Boston."

"Huh...is that where we're going?" my head tilts to the side a bit. 

"No dear, we're going to Belize." She sighs. Woah, Belize?!  

"Ms. Mills...I don't understand." Now I'm even more confused. 

"You will," she smiles and hands me a glass of what she was making. "It's apple cider." I take it and say thank you. It burned a little but it was really good. 

Regina pulled out a bag and handed it to me. "Put these on." 

I pulled out an all black crop-top with a long matching skirt and some black gladiator sandals. At the bottom of the bag there was a pair of blue panties with a matching bra. 

"Thank you... Ms. Mills." I take the parka off, still in my tank top and panties. 

Graham didnt dare look back, Ms. Mills was shooting him daggers like she actually dared him to look so she could do something. I changed quick, before Ms. Mills pulled me close to her side and pushed my hair back, braiding two strands on each side of my head and tying them together. I noticed that Regina was in an almost sheer white blazer with black outlines, and black blouse with matching dress pants and black platform heels. 

"You look so beautiful, little swan." Regina pulled me into her lap so that I was straddling her and moved my hair aside, kissing my neck. I blushed and couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. 

"Thank you..." She started to kiss up my neck, but then my phone dinged pulling me out of whatever trance I was in.

I climbed off of her lap and back into my seat, grabbing my phone. It was a text from Ruby. 

**Rubes: Hey babes, where did you disappear off to?**

**_Me: Um, no where really important. I should be back soon though._ **

**Rubes: Ooh ok. Are you with your mysterious Sugar Daddy? Is that why you can't tell me? *smirking emoji, shocked emoji***

**_Me: I'll see you later Rubes._  **

**Rubes: Tell Me!!**

I chuckled at her text, but didn't reply. I felt eyes on me so I looked up, seeing Regina looking back at me. I blushed and grabbed the glass of apple cider she gave me, taking a sip. 

"Give me your phone, Emma." She instructed, her voice was calm but demeanor was strong. 

"Why?" I asked, she raised her eyebrow and shook her head. 

"We are going to Belize and while you're with me, I want your full attention. I don't need you distracted..." she sighed, "Hand it over." 

"But... what if I need to contact my dad...o-or my friends?" I asked. 

"You won't." She said simply, "Don't make this hard, Emma. Just give me your phone." She held out her hand. 

"I...I-, No, I don't want to." I clutched it in my hands.

"Emma." She warned, and took a sip of her apple cider. 

"No, Regina don't be a bitch." I rolled my eyes. 

She put her glass down and looked at me with fire in her eyes. I saw Graham put his headphones in, before Regina flipped me over onto my stomach. I felt her lift my skirt up and pull my panties down. I heard the sound of fabric ripping, before a shred was stuffed into my mouth. It was my red panties, I changed out of. 

Regina rubbed my ass and grabbed my chin between her forefinger and thumb, forcing me to look at her.

"You will count for every strike, do you understand me?" She demanded, so I just nodded my head, completely scared. This all happened so fast. 

She rubbed my ass some more before she struck me. I was quite so she slapped my sex. 

"Count, Emma!" she growled and smacked my ass again, but harder. 

"One." It came out muffled because of the panties in my mouth. Another strike came, "Two." And another, "Three." She spanked me five more times and each was harder than the one before it. 

My ass was on fire! Regina took out some lotion from the glove box in the seat and rubbed it on my sensitive skin. I had tears running down my face, staining the black leather seat. 

"I should have given you twenty but I won't. No, not until you're mine, little swan." Regina whispered. 

When she finished, she pulled my panties up, took the gag out of my mouth and cradled me in her arms. I didn't want her to touch me, I struggled to get out of her arms but her grip was tight. I just gave up and cried. She kissed my head and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. 

I slowly drifted off to sleep from crying so much and hearing her soothing words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt someone shake me a little. 

"Time to wake up, little swan." I heard a familiar, soft voice say. 

I strained my eyes against the light, seeing that I'm in an airport. I realize I'm in someone's arms. I look, seeing a tie then looking up I saw a beard and blue eyes looking back down at me. Graham. 

He was carrying me in his arms, but I quickly jump out of them. 

_Run! Just run! This place is big and crowded, it'll be hard for her to find you. This is your chance. Leave!_

But I don't movefrom my spot _,_ I stay even though I was just spanked in the car. I take out my passport and go through security, afterwards I find a empty seat. I wince as I sit down because my ass still stung. 

Regina came over a few minutes later, and took my hand into hers before she kissed it. I snatched my hand away and got up, walking off to the bathroom. The bathroom was empty so I rushed to the first stall I saw and locked it behind me. 

I lay my head back on the door and took a deep breath. 

"What did I get myself into?" I whispered and asked myself. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my skirt and cried slightly. Taking my glasses off, I ran my hands over my face and continued to cry. 

I heard the bathroom door open, and the click of heels and instantly knew it was Regina. 

"Come on out, Emma our flight will be leaving soon." Her voice was solicitous, "I'm sorry, I lashed out earlier." and then sincere. 

"I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out... and you spanked me for it." I said quietly.

"I know, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." She explained and sighed. "Come out now, little swan." I heard the click of her heels as she walked over to the stall I was in. 

"I won't say that again, Regina." I pushed off the door and reached for the lock. I unlocked it and opened the stall door, I see her standing with her hands in her pockets. I wrapped my hands around myself and stepped out of the stall. 

She walked toward me slowly and wrapped her arms around me. I surprisingly relaxed and let my arms fall. 

"You're a good girl, Emma." She whispered and kissed my head. I relaxed even more and laid my head on her chest. She picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom. 

* 

Regina's POV 

I pick Emma up and carry her out of the bathroom, to were Graham was waiting by the luggage. I hand her over to him, she's like a fragile package. A few men come over and grab the luggage, so we start heading towards my private jet. 

I walked up the steps and onto the jet, finding myself a random seat. Graham sat Emma down in a seat across from me, before leaving us alone. Emma looked like she wanted to say something, but was debating it in her head. 

"Do you want to come sit by me, little swan?" I asked, she looked up and bit her lip before answering. God, I wanted to be the one biting her lip and spank her for doing it. 

"Yes." She said quietly and nodded. 

"Come here." I licked my lips and she got up quickly. I loved how eager she was now. 

She walked over, but before she could sit down I pulled her towards me, so that she straddled my lap. She put her head in the crook of my neck, and took a deep breath.

I put my hands on her waist, and let them travel down to grip her ass. I slipped one of my hands under her skirt, finding her panties and let me fingers slither past the waist line. She was already wet for me.

"You're already wet, little swan." I put two fingers inside of her and she whimpers. Emma was squirming, trying to break free. 

I have my way with her, teasing her just because I love seeing her twitch. I stand up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I lay her down on the table, and pull her skirt and panties off. I tear off my blazer before, crashing my lips down on hers. 

I kissed down her body until I was starring at her hot, wet sex. I placed a lingering kiss on her bundle of nerves, earning a small moan from Emma. 

"I want you to be mine, little swan" I whispered, spreading her legs wide. 

"W-What?" she managed to say as her breathing became shallow. I loved how she reacted to my smallest touch. I start to rub circles on her exposed, dripping sex. I look up into her, forest green eyes and hold her gaze as I rub harder.

"Will you be my submissive, Emma Swan?" I asked before I kissed her sex, licking and sucking vigorously. Still rubbing circles on her clit, she jolts and her legs flail as I bring her to her peak.

"YES! YES!" Her back arches off of the table and she shakes.

"Good." I smirk and kiss her thighs.

"N-no! No, Regina! No!" Emma yelled. "I will not!" She tried to close her legs, but I slapped her sex. "AH!" She yelped as I continued, to slap her sex nine more times. 

Hot tears were streaming down her face. I groaned and slapped her leg. 

"Go sit over there until, I figure out what to do with you." I turned away as she slid off of the table, picking up her skirt and panties. Finding a sit far away from me. 

I growl as I run a hand through my hair and sit back down in my seat with a huff. 

 _I can't be mad with her, it's her choice. I just want her so bad! I want her to be my submissive, remind her of her place, and give her a good spanking when she needs it. She's the spitting image of what I want. This beautiful, defiant, girl that I want to protect. I knew she was made to be my submissive the instant I say her in my living room at my chateau. It took everything in me not to pull her upstairs and fuck her into the night. I can't wait to call her mine_. 

I kick off my pumps and push all my thoughts away, trying to get some sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and saw that the plane was still in the air. I walk over to where Emma was sleeping peacefully, and see her eyes are a slightly puffy from crying. 

"You will be mine, little swan. Whether you like it or not." I whisper and kiss her forehead. I looked at her lips, which were so pink and plump, practically begging to be kissed. 

So I did, feeling how soft and smooth they were. I continued to kiss her, I wanted to kiss every inch of her beautiful body. She didn't stir, so as a idea came into my head I removed her sandals and pulled her skirt down and off. I managed to remove all of her clothes, without waking her up. Seeing her nipples harden as they were exposed to the cool air, it made me want to devour them. 

I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some vanilla scented oil, and walked back over to Emma. I spread her legs and positioned myself between them, squirting some of the oil into my hands. Massaging her breasts, after a few seconds she started to wake up and moan. 

"Regina," she moaned my name, "What are you doing?" She asked and doesn't stop me. 

"I thought I'd give you a massage, little swan." I smirked, "If you don't mind." 

"N-no... Keep going please." She says relaxing, letting me massage her breasts. 

She's enjoying this, I can tell as she reaches for my shirt. I let her pull it up and off, I pull on her slippery harden nipple and she arches her back off of the seat. Emma reaches for my bra, pulling it off and my breasts are finally free. I lean down and take one of her harden nipples into my mouth, sucking and nipping at it with my teeth. 

 I kiss down her body to her sex, and squirt more oil into my hand. Rubbing it in circles on her sex, which was already soaking wet. It was beautiful and glistening! To my surprise she spread her legs wider for me. I smirked and kissed her thighs. 

"Don't move." I instruct before walking over to the bar and take out the ice bucket. Taking an empty bowl and filling it up with ice. 

I walk back over to Emma, seeing that she obeyed me and didn't move made me smile. I stand over her and take the biggest ice cube from the bowl, rubbing it over her clit making her jolt. I move it down to her lips and back again, earning load moans from her. I keep doing this until it melts into a small enough cube, pushing it all the way into her entrance with my middle finger. I take my finger out and slap her sex, making her jump and arch off of the seat. 

"Regina...m-more." She stammered out, whimpering. I had her right where I wanted her. 

"More what, Emma?" I asked calmly, rubbing on her cool and swollen clit. 

"M-more ice." Emma moaned, "Please, I want more!" She begs. Oh I loved when they begged. It made my own arousal grow. 

"Where, little swan?" I asked in a viper-like tone. She drags her hand down to her sex, where the ice is melting inside of her. 

"Inside!" She cried out, "Please...more hitting...more ice...more rubbing... Please it feels so good." She moaned, smiling and tilting her head back as I moved her hand. 

I smirked with joy, satisfied that my planned was working. She's learning what it would be like to be mine. 

"Oh Emma...my good girl." I smiled pushing another ice cube into her entrance but with two fingers this time, she moaned out load. 

"Yes, Ms. Mills!" 


	6. Aftercare

Regina's POV 

 

Emma was sleeping peacefully in my arms, as we laid naked in the jet bed. Our bodies covered in sweat and oil, ice still dripping from her sex. There were light hickies forming on her neck, over her breasts, and down her stomach. 

"Emma." I whispered, kissing her forehead. She moaned and stirred, burying her face into my neck. "It's time to wake up, dear." I said. 

"Why?" She asked cuddling closer into my side. 

"We're about to land." I explained and kissed her cheek, she pulled back so I kissed her lips.

Emma moaned and kissed me back, wrapping her body around my own. She was still tired, but woke up more as I positioned myself between her legs. I kissed from her lips down to her neck.  

"Regina." Emma moaned and her legs tightened around my waist. 

"Are you awake now?" I asked kissing an already bruised part of her skin. 

"Yes." She whispered

"Good." I stopped and kissed her forehead before climbing out of the bed, finding my clothes. 

"Regina." Emma whined and I just smirked, still moving away from her. That's when I felt the jet stop. 

I take out a suitcase picking out a white halter sundress that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of white wedges for Emma. I took out a simple black sheath dress and the same black pumps from earlier for myself. I could tell Emma was really tired because she pulled the covers up on her body, and managed to go back to sleep, so I just dressed her myself and got myself dressed afterwards. 

"Ms. Mills we've arrived in San Ignacio, Belize." Graham knocked on the door. 

"Thank you, Graham." I looked back at Emma, before opening the slide door. "Emma is still tired, carry her to the car for me and have someone come and get these bags, please. I will be out as soon as I'm done making a phone call." I explained and instructed. 

Graham nodded before picking Emma up and walking to the front of the plane. I turned my phone off of airplane mode before dialing Mal's number.  

"Hello, Regina." Mal answered the phone. 

"I've just landed in San Ignacio." I said making myself a drink. 

"You have?! Oh good, I can't wait to see you!" Mal exclaimed. 

"I know... I still can not believe you are getting married." I sighed. 

"Neither can I!" I could practically hear her smiling over the phone. 

"How are you and Stephan? Is he showing any cold feet?" I asked. 

"No, he isn't." She sighed, "Stephan is fine, I miss him so much. His father still hasn't come around to like me yet, so that's the only issue... How are you and your girlfriend?" She asked. 

"Girlfriend? Mal, what the hell talking about?" I asked putting my arms into the sleeves of my black leather jacket. 

"There are pictures of you and some blonde artist in the magazines, shopping in Paris. A handful of articles and tabloids about spotting you going into her house and at the airport with her." She laughed. 

"Seriously? I didn't see any paparazzi." I groaned. 

"Of course you didn't, Regina. They're sneaky like that, and you know they rarely ever get a scoop on you! When they do, they go crazy." She explained. 

"Well she isn't my girlfriend, she's... Just someone I know. Anyways I'm leaving the airport now, I'll be there soon." I say before I get off the jet, and end the call. 

I walk to the car, and Graham is waiting by the door. He opens the door and closes it behind me. 

"This place is beautiful but...Where are we going?" Emma asked as I sat down. 

 "To see my sister, she's getting married tomorrow and her bachelorett party is tonight. I needed a date, and you were the first person that came to mind." I shrugged. 

"Date?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Barely, I strongly dislike you Ms. Mills." 

"That's not what you were saying on the jet an hour ago, with your legs spread wide open for me and your nails digging into my back now was it, Ms. Swan?" I smirked and laughed because she didn't answer, but flipped her hair and crossed her legs. 

"Oh just admit it, don't deny it," I pulled her into my lap so that she was straddling me and kissed her neck. "You like me, Emma...You like what I do to you." I whispered and continued my assault on her neck. 

"No...I-I don't." She stammered out. 

"Sure you don't, little swan." I chuckled, pulling her dress up, placing my hands on her ass. I got her dressed but didn't put any panties on her. "Now count with me."

I rubbed her ass, still sucking on her sensitive skin. I sucked on her pulse point before giving her ass a smack. 

"One." She and I counted, but she moaned. I gave her three more before stopping. 

"Do you know why I spanked you?" I asked. I wouldn't just spank her for no reason. 

"Because I rolled my eyes at you." She muttered and looked down. I lifted her chin, giving her a swift kiss on the lips.

"Good girl," I kiss her cheek,"Don't ever roll your eyes at me again." I say in a stern tone and she bites her lip, nodding. 

"Yes, Ms. Mills." I smirked and kiss her sweetly, dragging my hand under her dress. I rubbed her sex and she gasped, bucking her hips. 

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered, rubbing harder and she moaned but still didn't answer. "Just say the word...and I'll stop." Her mouth was hung open,her forehead on my shoulder, and she had a grip on my jacket. 

I started to pull my hand away, but she quickly grabbed my wrist and whimpered. 

"Regina." She whined. I smirked and lifted up her dress in the front, seeing her leaking core. She whined more, and started to move her hand towards her center but I smacked her hand. 

"Don't touch," I said and she pouted. I placed my thumb on her clit and rubbed slowly. Admiring the way her sex glistened and how warm it was. "So beautiful." I whispered. 

Emma moaned and bucked her hips, clearly not wanting to be teased. She was dripping, making a mess on my leg. I rubbed circles on her sex with my thumb, and it was covered in her juices. 

"Suck." I demanded bringing my thumb up and pressing it to her lips. Emma obeyed and sucked my thumb clean, moaning at the taste of herself. I removed my thumb and brought my hand back down to her sex, slapping it. 

I crashed our lips together, and flipped us over. Emma wrapped her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss, as I lay her on her back. I plunge two fingers inside of her and she moans out load. I pumped in and out of her, I felt her walls tighten around my fingers so I pulled out earning a whimper from Emma. 

"No, I won't let you come just yet, little swan." I pulled back and she pouted. 

"Regina, please!" I smirked and leaned down, and lightly bit her poked out lip.

"Your body is mine now, Emma. Whether you admit it or not." I pull away and opened a secret compartment I had installed into the bottom of the seat. I had a few sex toys inside of it, a little just in case. I took out a pair of gold geisha balls and a matching golden remote. "Now, you may not be my sub but I swear these will not harm you, Emma. I'm going to put these inside you and you will not pull them out. They won't be removed unless I do it myself. Do you understand me?" I asked slowly making sure she understood everything I was saying. 

Emma bit her lip and looked a little worried but surprisingly answered.

"Ok...Yes, Ms. Mills, I understand." She nodded. 

I smiled and took the two golden balls, putting them at her entrance. They weren't to big, but good enough. I kissed and sucked on her neck, trying to distract her as I pushed the first ball inside of her. She groaned and arched her back off of the seat. I kiss up her neck and to her lips, as I push the second ball into her tight core. 

"Keep them in, little swan." I said sternly as I felt her try to push them out. 

"How will they get out?" Emma asked in a reflective tone. 

"They are connected to a string, I wouldn't have put them in if there wasn't a way to remove them. I know it's a little scary but the pleasure you are going feel will be worth it." I informed her, slightly grinning. "This will feel so good, I promise." 

I kiss her forehead and fix her dress, before sitting upright. After a few minutes, we come to a stop. Graham opens the door for us, I step out first before helping Emma. She walks normally and then makes a small moan. 

"Oh," she gasped and blushed, fixing her hair and glasses. "Ok, you were right." She had a cheeky grin. 

"See? You like it." I laughed as her cheeks turned red. "This is Mal's Belizean home, she's getting married here. She should still be here, so you're going to meet her. Will you be alright?" I asked with a playful look in my eye.

With every step Emma took, a gasp or small moan escaped her lips. "Yes." She answered.

"Good." I nodded, I was enjoying watching her like this.

We walked to the door and into the house, I saw a few of Mal's friends gathered around each other talking. Mal was talking, as she heard the door opened and squealed. 

"Gina!" She smiled, rushing over and wrapping her arms around me. 

"Hello, dear." I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "Mal, this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is my sister Mal." 

Emma smiled, said 'hi' and shook Mal's hand. Mal shook back but she didn't smile. She was jealous that I was here with Emma and I loved it. 

Mal isn't really my sister, but simply someone my mother took under her wing. Well legally she was my adopted sister but I didn't see it that way. Her mother passed away when she was 14 and her father wasn't even a factor, so my mother adopted her. My real sister Zelena and I had already moved out of the house, when she took her in. My mother would constantly visit me and Mal was with her each time. Awhile after she turned 16, my parents went away on business for a week. Trusting her to be responsible and left her alone at the house. One evening I came over to make sure she was alright, but instead I found her in her room with some boy. 

She begged me not to say anything and stressed how she would do anything I wanted as long as I didn't tell. So she became my second sub, and instantly fell in love with the twisted life style. I made her break up with her boyfriend and swear to be mine, until I felt she didn't need to be anymore. She would come to my place everyday after school and even when I didn't tell her too. Mal loved the BDSM lifestyle and even told me she loved me, but I never said it back. Simply because I didn't see it that way. She was just another sub. 

 


End file.
